


Don't Even Say It

by creepy_shetan



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: Suitsmeme, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is in handcuffs. Harvey is in no rush.</p>
<p>(Originally posted 2011/9/6 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Even Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashfanatic22](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slashfanatic22).



Harvey was simply staring at Mike. He must have known how infuriating it was, especially given the current situation; he seemed happy to continue doing it for however long it took for Mike to break.

Mike bit his lip, alternating between shooting Harvey an exasperated glare and pointedly looking toward the desk behind him. He was certain that his boss would make some snarky comment about how even more puppy-ish than usual he was today, what with the wordless Lassie-like motioning and the fact that, well, Mike was literally on a leash (of sorts) and unable to move.

Mike sighed. Harvey was still standing there with his hands in his pockets, but now smirking down at him.

"...What do I have to say?" Mike asked warily.

A shrug. Then in a light tone, "Begging would be a good place to start."

It was Mike's turn to stare. Well, concurrently stare.

"You already came all the way here, so cut the crap because we both know you're going to bail me out."

Harvey shook his head sadly. "Tsk tsk, Michael. That's no way to ask for help. Where are your manners?" He was enjoying this far too much. The sadistic prick.

"I already asked for help," Mike gritted out, "Over the phone. With a nice sincere 'please' and everything."

Harvey said nothing.

"I already know I owe you, yet again. No need to remind me."

More silence.

"I'll pay you back, if money is the issue here."

Mike's not sure how the conversation had become one-sided. He growled under his breath, not bothering to hide his frustration.

"Damn it, Harvey, talk to me! The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get that asshole in a pair of these of his very own," he said heatedly, rattling the metal against the arm of his chair with a jerk.

Another moment of waiting. Mike visibly deflated, slouching back in his seat (when had he slid to the edge?), lightly thumping his head against the wall.

"...I'm sorry for trusting him like that. I didn't think he'd screw over his own girlfriend let alone their lawyer," Mike murmured to Harvey's sickeningly classy shoes.

He wasn't sure how much of that last part was heard, but apparently it was enough for Harvey to finally react. Mike was a little shocked (and honestly a little annoyed and content and more annoyed for being content) to feel Harvey ruffle his hair, but when he looked up to see the older man smiling rather than smirking, he knew he'd said the right thing. Eventually.

"That's a good puppy. But still no treat for you."

Before Mike could even roll his eyes, Harvey had walked over to the precinct's front desk to begin the paperwork.

Well then. As tempting as it probably was, at least Harvey hadn't said 'I told you so.' That was something.

For the next week, Harvey and Donna (who had directed his call when Harvey hadn't answered his cell phone) teamed up to throw every bad prison joke ever told at Mike... Plus a few that were ingenious enough that Mike had to smother a smile. Which of course only made them smile back and continue teasing him.

Mike was beginning to think he'd prefer it if Harvey had actually said it that day. Then he'd gawk at himself for being so messed up in the head that he was contemplating lesser evils instead of trying to avoid them.

Basically, it was all Harvey's fault. No real surprise there. Mike refused to admit any more beyond that, however.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Harvey/Mike; Handcuffs  
> Handcuffs.  
> Seriously anything with Mike being handcuffed. It can be to the bed, or just his hands cuffed together, him and Harvey could be roleplaying as cop and robber, I don't care! I just want some handcuff porn!  
> Originally posted [here](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/3323.html?thread=3307003#t3307003).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
